Military personnel must be trained in the proper use and disposal of hand grenades, land mines, claymore antipersonnel mines, and other forms of ordnance. This training is dangerous if actual explosive devices are employed. Thus, there exists a need for explosive simulators which look and sound like actual explosives.
Diversionary devices are designed to create a distraction by reproducing the look and sound of an explosive device while avoiding the risk of personal injury or property damage. An explosive simulator placed within a hand grenade shell provides a diversionary device suitable for law enforcement, riot control, and military training operations. Some diversionary devices operate by reproducing an audio or electronic imitation of an explosion. However, these devices do not provide a realistic sound. Thus, they are not suitable for riot control and hostage rescue operations. Other devices use explosive substances to produce loud noises and bright flashes of light similar to that created by the explosion of a hand grenade. Unfortunately, the diversionary devices produced with these explosive substances can explode with sufficient force to cause serious personal injury. There exists a need for a distraction device which is both realistic and safe.